bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru Kira
is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily given to socializing with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks ability as a leader. As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do. Personality His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior. His loyalty to his comrades inspires him to great efforts in their defence, as seen when Momo Hinamori attacks Gin Ichimaru and again in the anime when Makoto Kifune's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division.Bleach manga, Chapter 101''Bleach'' anime, Episode 172 Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties, perhaps to a fault. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death.Bleach manga, Chapter 101, pg. 6-14 Despite this, he calls himself a 'monster' afterwards for raising his sword against her.Bleach manga, Chapter 127, pg. 16-17 During his fight with Avirama Redder, it is revealed that Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted or given orders. However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading an opponent that was pleading for mercy.Bleach manga, Chapter 323 It is known that he likes to write haiku, and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year." His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You". It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece. He is on good terms with fellow author Shūhei Hisagi, and in their free time, they participate on gatherings of haiku-lovers. Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry on the Shinigami Academy. It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle.Bleach Official Bootleg History Izuru Kira was born to a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. While in the Shinigami Academy, Izuru befriended Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, and Shūhei Hisagi, and they are often seen spending time together.Bleach anime, Episode 46 After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, were sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It was revealed during the Fake Karakura arc, that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division.Bleach manga, Chapter 337, pg. 4 Synopsis Soul Society arc Izuru is first seen attempting to find Renji, who leaves a lieutenant meeting to fight Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga, Chapter 94 During Sōsuke Aizen's plot against Soul Society, Izuru plays a role as a significant, yet clueless, puppet. His loyalty and dedication to following orders are used against him by Gin.Bleach manga, Chapter 127-132Later on, Izuru battles and loses to 10th Division lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, his weight-affecting Zanpakutō rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 168-169 Bount arc When the Bounts begin attacking living humans, Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami to fight them, consisting of Izuru, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach anime, Episode 81 Izuru locates and rescues Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bount Gō Koga, his weight-affecting zanpakutō giving him an advantage against Koga's Doll.Bleach anime, Episode 84 After Koga retreats, Izuru assists Ichigo in rescuing his friend Keigo Asano, eventually making their way to the Urahara Shop. Later, Izuru and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya assault the Bounts' hideout, but they are all overwhelmed by Ugaki's Doll.Bleach anime, Episode 88 Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive, Izuru and Shūhei assist them. They then urge Ichigo and Renji to continue on while they stay behind.Bleach anime, Episode 89 Later, when the Bounts successfully infiltrate the Soul Society, he is left to guard the entrance of the Seireitei. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc In the anime only story arc, the Third Division gains a new captain, Shūsuke Amagai. Izuru is unsure of this new captain but is quickly enthralled by him when he defeats the cleaner in the severing dimension single-handedly while being drunk from a earlier welcoming party.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Izuru then watches new training exercises the new captain creates. He is then paired with the new 3rd Seat Makoto Kifune to stop runaway Hollows from the old Hollow execution grounds. They stumble upon a 4th Division member cornered by the Hollows. They manage to force the Hollows back but the member is injured and passes out. Kifune releases his Zanpakutō and mows down everything in his path including the 4th Division member. Izuru stops the blade, but Kifune rants on about how the weak should just die. All three are eventually rescued but the member is not expected to live due to the sheer injuries he sustained. Izuru talks to his captain and he tells him to watch Kifune carefully, but must not to be seen.Bleach anime, Episode 172 Izuru then spots Kifune at the Kasumiōji mansion and enters the compound. Amagai proposes joint training between the squads of the Gotei 13, citing the attack of the cleaners against his squad, but his request is denied. That night, Kira confronts Kifune for entering the Kasumiōji compound, and Kifune denies he did so. An alarm activates shortly afterwards, revealing that there are hollow in Seireitei. Despite Kira's orders, the third division members follow Kifune to attack the hollows. The various squads fail to reach the hollows due to the lack of coordination between them. Amagai takes control of the situation and coordinates the squads in destroying the hollows. Elsewhere, Commander-General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals that he orchestrated the attack to test Amagai, and approves the joint training.Bleach anime, Episode 179 He also finds the kidnapped princess and when he sees her, he tries to free her but also finds assassins. Izuru manages to take them down but could not stop them from taking the princess. Izuru searches for her but finds Kifune instead. Kifune releases his Zanpakutō and faces off against Izuru. Izuru manages to gain a small upper hand as he gets Kifune's Zanpakutō heavier but Kifune makes his blade move even though it is very heavy, revealing it is a bakkōtō that is making it move. Kifune nearly defeats Izuru, but Izuru manages to break Kifune's bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Episode 183-184 Kifune tries to increase his powers with the bakkōtō once more but dies in the process. Izuru then faints from his injuries and is sent to the 4th Division for treatment.Bleach anime; Episode 185 He reappears at Amagai's suicide asking for his captain to reconsider. He then grieves for his lost captain.'' Bleach'' anime; Episode 189 Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his three top Espada attack fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Ikkaku Madarame are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He begins a battle with one of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción, Avirama Redder.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Avirama originally had the upper hand in battle due to his flying ability and being able to fight at a distance while Izuru's attacks only work on close combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 320 He was eventually defeated however when Wabisuke caught his wings, making them become to heavy for him to even stand up.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 Izuru beheads him, after explaining that war is 'depressing' and that there's 'nothing exciting about it', where as Avirama believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. As he walks away from Avirama's corpse, he prays that the Arrancar doesn't forgive him. Bleach manga Chapter 324 He then comes to the aid of Ikkaku but is told to stand down and return to his post.Bleach manga; Chapter 326 He then makes a timely appearance, along with Shūhei Hisagi, to save Momo Hinamori from the "Pet" of Tia Harribel's Fraccion, Allon. Shuhei orders Izuru to go heal Momo and Rangiku, seeing as he is former 4th Division member, and he is the most experienced. Izuru is reluctant as it was a long time ago but he takes Momo and Rangiku to a nearby pillar. First he uses Bakudō 73, Tozansho. Then he proceeds to heal Rangiku, who is more seriously injured, first. He asks Hinamori to hang on, but after Allon dispatches Hisagi and Iba, it begins to attack Izuru.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Luckily, General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intervenes, dispatching the hollow that caused so much trouble for the lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 He then asks for forgiveness, but is told to keep his barrier firm, for the battle was not over yet.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 He was last seen watching the battles against the Espada while he heals the injured Lieutenants in a protective barrier and being guarded by the 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pg. 1 He later begs Komamura to assist the other captains after Wonderweiss Margera and his companion free Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru. He also remarks feeling the battle is lost, just as the Vizard arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pg. 13 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his swords unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during it's use and application. Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him. Kidō Expert: He has great talent for Kidō even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a Level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a member of the 4th division. Flash Steps: Kira is proficient in the use of flash steps allowing him to keep up with at least other Lieutenant level Shinigami. Healer: It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the 4th division and therefore knows Healing-type Kidō and technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku and Momo's condition after they fell against Allon High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Wabisuke redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Wabisuke (spirit). : Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design ("omega" as in the Greek letter) on the top and bottom half. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, it looks like the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent (whether it's a hit or is blocked) wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. Izuru then strikes twice more. The weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs then 80 lbs. The opponent is now very slow, holding a sword that weighs 80 lb, so to be sure Kira strikes again, doubling its weight to 160 lbs, then again to 320 lbs. By this point, most opponents cannot lift their swords and are brought to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. The potential of this ability is limitless, though a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. This is perhaps a poetic effect of Izuru's weapon. Its ability makes it looks like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision, as it brings his opponents to their knees before him.Bleach manga; Chapter 169 The hook end of his blade then shows its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes *"Raise your head, Wabisuke." *"A warrior does not beg for his life." (To Avirama Redder before he beheads him) *"War is not heroic. War is not exhilarating. War is full of despair. It is dark. It is dreadful. It is a thing of sorrow and gloom. That is why people fear war. That is why people choose to avoid it." *"Farewell, warrior of the sky. I pray you don't forgive me." (To Avirama Redder after he beheads him and walks away) *(To Avirama Redder) "It was clear that you were going to lose once you couldn't use even one of your wings. No matter how many times you get up to fight, a grounded bird is nothing more than dinner." Trivia *Izuru was recently voted the 9th most popular character in the latest character poll. *His zanpakutō Wabisuke was voted the 4th most popular Zanpakutō in a recent Bleach Poll. *Amazingly, in the dubbed anime (only), when Momo Hinamori tries to attack Gin Ichimaru and releases her shikai, Izuru says "Raise you Head and Prepare to die" and his Zanpakutō transforms. In the orginal he says his Zanpakutō name instead of "prepare to die". It is only possible for a Shinigami to release his or her Zanpakutō without calling its name if he or she has achieved Bankai. Because off this error many fans believed he has achieved Bankai though Matsumoto has pointed out in a filler Arc that he hasn't achieved Bankai or at least not told her. References Navigation de:Izuru Kira es:Izuru Kira Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male